After Mockingjay
by Dauntless-Shadowhunter91
Summary: ...I have way too many HG stories. DON'T STOP BELIEVEIN' HOLD ON TO THAT FEELIN!


**After Mockinjay.**

**Description: Katniss and Peeta's life after Mockingjay with their children. Rated M because...well it's Hunger Games, cussing, maybe some violence if I feel like it. Who knows, maybe Johanna will try to kill someone with an axe.**

**Rate: M.**

Chapter 1: The Little Baker

Peeta's POV:  
About 4 years ago, Katniss and I had a little boy. Katniss loved the idea of having someone to hunt with but it turned out that he's more like me, a baker. Today, he wanted to help make his birthday cake but I told him it was a suprise and that he should go spend some time with his mother and sister. Rye always liked spending time with Katniss because she was always so...nice, to him. I mean, I am too but she always wins when it comes to Rye. I think it is because she gives him hints about what he'll get for Christmas and his birthday. This year, we decided to get him a puppy since Buttercup is way to old to play with anymore. How old is that cat? I'm convinced he's immortal. Seriously, he survived District 12's bombing, he survived the rebellion, and now, ten years later, he's still alive. The puppy we got him is outside on the back porch. Since he never goes out there without me or Katniss it is the perfect hiding spot for it.

"Peeta! Could you come in here for a minute?" Katniss calls from the living room.

"Be there in a minute sweetheart." I respond.

I wash the flour off my hands and walk into the living room, sitting down on the couch beside Katniss, with Rye in between us.

"Daddy!" He squeals and climbs into my lap. I chuckle at this and kiss his forehead.

"Hey bud!" I say with a huge smile on my face.

"Peeta, he want's to know if he can have one present now and the rest tonight." Katniss tells me in a soft voice, looking down at Rye.

"Um...sure." I say. Katniss looks up to me and mouths "Go get the puppy" so I put Rye in Katniss' lap and stand up, looking down at Rye.

"I'll be right back buddy." I say and kiss his forehead again before walking into the kitchen and through the backdoor to see the puppy lying on the porch, cleaning itself. I scoop up the puppy, check to see if it is a boy or a girl, it is a boy, and walk back inside. "Rye! Katniss! Willow! Come here!" I call to them from the kitchen. Katniss walks in holding Rye, who's face lights up with excitment, and then Willow comes downstairs with her dark hair in a braid then walks into the kitchen.

"Is it mine?" Rye asks. I nod yes and hand it to him. He takes it from me, almost dropping it until I help him with it. "Is it a boy or a girl?" He adds.

"A boy. He's all your's. And your cake is in the oven." I tell him.

"I wan't to name him...um...Cinna!" Rye says. I look up at Katniss, looking like she's about to cry. Where did he even learn that name?

"Why do you wan't to name it that Rye?" Willow asks. Rye just shrugs.

"Short for Cinnamon!" He tells you.

That puts a smile on Katniss' face, knowing that he didn't even know who Cinna was.

Later that night, plenty of people showed up to the house. Johanna, Haymitch, Effie, Annie and her son Finn. And one that really surprised me. Enobaria. Her teeth looking as deadly as ever.

"Hey Loverboy." Enobaria said, smiling.

"Eno, w-what are you doing here?" I ask. I'm not going to lie, I'm scared. The only time Enobaria would talk to us is when she had boy problems and wanted to know if she could stay with us for a week or two. Rye loved having Enobaria over. She's like a sister to him.

"What? I can't come and see Rye on his fourth birthday?" She asks.

"I guess you can." I tell her and move out of the way so she can enter the house. Eno struts into the house like she owns the place and flops down beside Effie on the couch.

"Hello Eno-" Eno cuts Effie off.

"Shut it. My bite is worse then my bite!" She says.

"Auntie Eno!" Rye says and climbs up into her lap. Out of this entire family, I swear that Rye is the only one she likes.

"Hey there! What'd you get for your birthday?" Enobaria asks him. Her smile is so fake, its like looking at one of the old dolls Willow plays with.

"Puppy! His name is Cinnamon." Rye says, pointing to the little German Shepard puppy that's lying in the corner trying to sleep. Enobaria kisses his forehead and looks over to the puppy then looks to me.

"You better take good care of that puppy Loverboy." She says. I just smile and nod then walk into the kitchen and sit down in a chair across from Johanna. We haven't said anything to each other since when got tortured in the Capitol. Maybe that'll change tonight. As soon as I'm about to open my mouth to say something, the phone rings. I get up and answer it.

"Hello? I say.

"Hi Peeta." A familiar voice says.

"What do you wan't Gale? It is my son's birthday, I don't need to be more stressed out then I already am." I ask him.

"Quiet bread boy. Let me speak to Katniss." He says.

"No." I say and hang up. I take my seat across Johanna and look up at her.

"So...Gale called?" She asks. I look at her, shocked that she said something.

"Yeah." I tell her.

"Well that's amazing. Now if you excuse me, I'm leaving." She says standing up. I just watch as she puts on her jacket and walks out the backdoor so no one can see her leave. I wonder why she does that. Just leaves without telling anyone. I guess she just...doesn't like people knowing what she does.

***THE NEXT DAY***

I wake up at 12:00 pm. That's strange. I rarely ever wake up later then 7:30. I guess I was just tired. Annie and Finn stayed the night last night since Annie couldn't go home to District 4 that late at night since trains didn't run that late. I get out of bed and walk downstairs, seeing Finn and Rye lying on the couch watching Saturday morning cartoons. Willow was sitting at the kitchen table with Annie. Katniss, however, was nowhere to be seen.

"Annie, where's Katniss?" I ask her.

"She went hunting." She responds. I smile and sit down on the couch in between Finn and Rye since they're both so little and don't take up that much space. Rye looks up at me, his eyes half open.

"Daddy." He says and, as usual, climbs into my lap. I wrap one arm around him and put a hand on his back. Rye buries his face in my shirt and goes back to sleep. Finn just looks up at me then gets up and walks into the kitchen. Rye yawns and then scratches his head. Sometimes, I wonder why Rye is always so tired in the mornings but when night rolls around, he never sleeps. Maybe he has insomnia. Even if he does, he's still my little baker.


End file.
